


Supervision

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Orgy, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hamlet wraps, Bill throws a party and Jude gets to be center of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervision

Jude's practically bouncing as Jason gets the sling ready for him, giving the eager boy an indulgent smile. Bill's throwing a party tonight and they're both naked, in gleaming silver collars to match. In the kitchen, Daniel's in his own finishing up the refreshments. Bill doesn't trust caterers with this kind of party, an almost all-celebrity fuckfest, where the invitees are actors and moguls and a few gorgeous models to balance things out. So Daniel does the food and Jason does drinks, except tonight, Jude's on offer as one of the evening's principal indulgences, and Jason's been relieved of his bartending duties to chaperone.

"Who do you think's coming? Will I know everyone?" Jude asks as Jason secures his ankles and wrists and tips a bottle of water to his lips.

"Most everyone," Jason replies, kissing his forehead. It's funny how Jude, far more famous than he, has so few compunctions about this kind of a thing. Of course, all the guests at this affair have just as much to lose, and so there's very little risk involved, but still. Jason wonders how he sees them on movie sets a year out, if he offers his mouth in the trailer at lunchtime or whether they simply demand it.

As soon as the party's underway, the first fifteen guests in the door, someone comes to the sling, already hard, a fashion photographer Jason's met a few times. He's three fingers deep in Jude, and the man gives him a little impatient nod of the head. He meets the man's eyes and very slowly draws his fingers out. Jude whimpers.

"Gorgeous bitch," the photographer purrs in lightly accented English as he lines up and thrusts, jostling the sling. Jude cries out, and it's more pain now but Jason knows how much he likes it, that he won't complain. He strokes Jude's hair and pulls a stool up by his head, watching as the man empties his load into the condom. Early in the night, there are breaks in between visitors, five or ten minutes where Jason can stroke Jude's sweaty face, kiss him, feed him sips of water and hors d'oeuvres Daniel passes over as he walks by. From time to time, Bill stops by for a hungry kiss, but mostly he works the room. No one here has any doubt as to whom either of them belong.

The later it gets, the more steady the stream of takers is, until there's a queue, and those who don't want to wait take their places to either side of the sling, stroking Jude's chest, his cock, stealing kisses of their own. Jason can see the glazed-over look in Jude's eyes, that he is not entirely himself. He's come three times so far tonight, and his throat is hoarse from moaning. They aim their dicks at his chest and his face and between his legs, painting him with semen. He moans eagerly and Jason still pets him, making sure he's still with them, that he's conscious and uninjured. Jason counts off, every three men he reaches in with his fingers before someone else can step into place and applies more lube, stroking Jude's sore hole with his fingers and checking in. At the peak of it they fuck him one after another, and Jason briefly wonders what it would be like in Jude's place, to be split open like that and used so thoroughly, to be so trusting that you don't even ask when the end will come. But Jason's not that kind of slave, and he can't imagine the ecstacy that Jude feels as his body is taken advantage of by half a party.

On the chairs and couches, bodies writhe and cries pierce the general din to reach Jason's ears, but his focus is on Jude. When things start winding down, he brushes the boy's face with a warm cloth and brings him a blanket, gets him down and onto the couch. They cuddle and if Jason lets his cock slip between Jude's thighs, he does not penetrate him. He rocks gently, kissing Jude's neck, and this is enough. When Bill comes to collect them they're both fast asleep, under the blanket, and smiling.


End file.
